


perfect at every angle

by cherryhiraeth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, playboy! luhan, playboy! sehun, they only mess with girls but they feel some kind of connection ??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhiraeth/pseuds/cherryhiraeth
Summary: In which both Sehun and Luhan mess around with girls but once they meet each other everything changes.Sehun and Luhan are both COO's and have many mutual friends but only meet after picking up a friend from the airport. Turns out their friends are trying to set them up, and it works.





	perfect at every angle

It was a late night as Luhan drove off from his apartment to his so called perfect job. Although it was late, he was used to this kind of schedule as his line of work required him to be available at different times of the day. As the traffic lights flashed green, his phone went off and he sighed when he saw the caller ID. Clicking the accept button for the call, he let the bluetooth speaker carry out the phone call.

"It's over. I'm done with all your hypocritical acts. You're just like him, god send you to hell!" and the call had then ended abruptly. Luhan sighed as he managed to lose, yet, another potential girlfriend. Luhan made a right turn and ended up in the staff car park. Feeling irritation rise up in him after the phone call, he parked his car and suddenly recalled all the work he had left to do.

Walking over to his office was another thing though. Luhan walked past his acquaintance in the office. "See, this is why I had told you to just finish them yesterday." The acquaintance, Kyungsoo, slightly laughed and shook his head. 

"Hey, at least I can get the work done by the due date. You however, leave it to the last minute." He replied to the dark haired male, chuckling. "Yes but at least I can take all the work. I don't have a boyfriend that calls me every minute to ask what I'm doing, hence interrupting my work." Kyungsoo replied looking through the files on his desk. "Well as a matter of fact. I don't have a girlfriend." Luhan responded while walking a few steps so he could sit at his desk which was ever so close to Kyungsoo's. 

"At the moment." The dark haired male muttered.

After completing some what of his work his phone rang again. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow as if remarking what he was saying before. Luhan went to pick up his phone and muttered "Like the venom she is, she strikes again."

"Hello?" Luhan answered without even checking the caller. Assuming it was the same person as the last phone call. 

"Hello Mr. Lu, My name is Kim Junmyeon. I would like to request some guidance of yours, if you could." The man said through the speaker. He looked over at Kyungsoo and the smaller male shrugged. "Well, first off. What kind of help is it that you need?" He asked. 

"Simple. We need a business partner and the head of our company said your company is perfect for that position." The guy contemplated. "Well, I will have a talk to my boss, being as a heir can't do much without his acknowledgement." He replied shifting in his seat. "If there is anything I can do though, let me know." As he was about to end the call, the other side wasn't finished. "Actually, there is something you can do."

-

Driving to the located building as Kim Junmyeon had scripted, Luhan had taken his time getting there. As Luhan turns left he spots a familiar face standing on the sidewalk. "Oh, Yixing." He breathed out. Luhan makes a sharp stop next to the sidewalk and calls out to the male who seems to be lost. "Need a ride?" He asks. 

"Oh, Luhan! You scared me." Yixing holds his shirt tightly for a second, he hadn't expected to see Luhan and the sudden noise shocked him.

"Yeah, I guess." He says as he steps into the vehicle. 

"Where are you going?" Luhan asks. "To Mr. Jeong's building." Yixing replies. "Oh, really? Same here." Luhan fixes his side mirror, then swiftly turning towards to an already buckled up Yixing. "Did you perhaps get a call from Kim Junmyeon?" Luhan starts driving while inquiring the other male. 

"Yeah.. How did you know?" Yixing laughs as he glances to towards Luhan.

"Same here." Luhan then turns his head to actually pay attention to the road.

Yixing is a very dear friend of Luhan's. This being as Yixing is another acquaintance in the office, Luhan took the chance to talk to him on a whim. It was five years ago, a time when Luhan didn't have any girls around him nor any in his life. It was when Luhan was a completely different guy. It all started though as he hit success, believing he could do anything he wanted, like as if he suddenly became limitless. It started with one girl then another the next day and then it became a cycle. Soon enough Luhan had the personality of a playboy who could care less about the opposite sex, only caring when it was convenient to himself. Everyone in the building knew him for his newly attributed conceitedness. However, only Kyungsoo and Yixing knew him for his true personality. Kyungsoo also, knew the Luhan from five years ago when he was employed to the same office wing. Even though he cracks few jokes here and there of his conceitedness, Kyungsoo still cares deeply of him.

As the two males reach their destination they turned to each other. "Why would he call us this late at night?" Yixing asked Luhan while the latter merely shrugged and continued walking. They walked in together and headed straight to the receptionist. 

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked as she continued typing on the computer in front of her. 

"We're looking for Mr. Kim's office." Yixing points out. At this the receptionist stops typing and looks up at both males. “Do you have an appointment?” 

“Yes, we were both called for an immediate meeting with Kim Junmyeon.” Luhan chips in this time and wonders how long this is going to take.

”It’s level four, last room on the right wing." She explained, pointing towards the elevator. The receptionist immediately went back to typing something on the computer. "Thanks." They looked at each other and walked over towards the elevator. 

"Level four, last room, right wing.” Luhan repeated, Clicking the button labelled '4'. As the elevator doors closed and started moving, they shared brief conversations. 

"But then why would he call me?" Yixing asked. "Because you've been in this company since it started." Yixing looked at him puzzled. "Then why not Kyungsoo?" He asked. 

“That I don't know." Luhan shifted a bit and the elevator finally came to a stop.

They walked to the last room on the fourth floor, like he repeated in his mind. As they walked to the destination they knocked on the door. "Come in." A familiar voice rang. 

As they both entered they were held by surprise, once again. "Please, sit." Junmyeon suggestively pointed at the couch. "So I'm guessing you both came together?" Junmyeon asked. "Well, actually, I saw him walking here." Luhan laughed out. "Yeah." Yixing laughed with. As they continued their conversation with Junmyeon they talked about the use of the two companies.

Junmyeon produced documents in front of the two males. Motioning towards Luhan to sign as he is the COO. Luhan finished signing the papers and they were all good to go. "I would like to thank you once again, Mr. Lu and Mr. Zhang." They bowed to each other. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Kim." 

With that Luhan and Yixing left. "I'm heading home now, I'll drop you off?" Luhan asked as he got into the car. "I have another appointment, thank you however." Yixing said and watched as Luhan switched the key on and his engine rumbled. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow." Luhan replied to which Yixing let out a hearty laugh.

”Tomorrow is Saturday." Yixing reminded. "Ah, really?" Luhan said, reaching out at his phone to check. "Get some sleep, you must be tired."   
"Of course! Get home safely Yixing." Luhan bid goodbye to his best friend. "You too." Yixing watched as Luhan drove off.

-

As Luhan opened the door to his apartment, he dropped his bag next to the couch. "Home at last." He muttered turning on the TV. He hadn’t realised how tired he was until his body instantly crashed on the couch. His stomach grumbled as he made a reach for his phone. 

Luhan forced himself off the couch, his body suddenly feeling much heavier than before. He walked over to his kitchen when he heard his phone go off. Not feeling like cooking he made due with an apple and walked back to the couch, resting the apple on the table, he observed his phone. Then the phone rang. "Hello? Ah.. What is it, Jongin?" He asked looking straight at TV while listening to Jongin. 

"Party? Sounds alright. When?" "Tomorrow? Let me check." Luhan walked over to his calendar. As he scanned the calendar he landed on the current date. Then shifted his eyes to the next date. His eyes catch the highlighted words in the little box under the date. ’Minseok arrives from Australia.' 

"Um, what time is the party?" "11-Whenever.. Huh." Luhan sighed, then realising Minseok arrives in the morning not night Luhan quickly agrees. "I'll be there." And ends the call.

Luhan wakes up and groans at the alarm clock. "Minseok." Luhan plants his feet to the ground and walks over to his closet. Choosing his outfit was easy. Luhan has many nice, high end suits, but of course, some casual clothes. As Luhan dresses casually, a nice t-shirt and jeans, he walks into the bathroom, cleansing his face. 

After doing his morning routine he walks over to the counter near his front door and grabs his keys. As he locks his door he finds a package at the door. "What's this?" Luhan mutters to himself. Picking up the package, Luhan places it on the passengers seat. The package can wait, he has to pick up Minseok and he wouldn’t want to be late.

-

When he arrives at the airport, he’s surprised that it’s not as busy as he had initially assumed. He walks inside reading the signs and locates the area Minseok should come out from. 

Looking down at his phone to clear his boredom, he realises he came pretty early. Luhan decides to sit near the entrance. As Luhan waits for Minseok’s flight to land, he spots an attractive man. Luhan studied the mans features, he had milky white skin and he was quite tall. His long legs leaning against a table. He looked younger yet still had a mature complex.

Luhan quickly snapped out of it and once again fiddled with his phone. Once he heard the announcement for Minseok’s flight landing he stood up, noticing he was duplicating the man. His eyebrows shot up quizzically and the male looked at him too. 

Suddenly Minseok walked out. "Luhan! Sehun-ah!” Minseok yelled out. “Sehun-ah?" Luhan muttered. Noticing that Minseok walked to the man he had been basically oggling only moments before. Minseok reached out his hands and pulled the male in for a hug and the male reciprocated it. Minseok then leaded Sehun to Luhan. Minseok hugged Luhan, of course. "Luhan! This is Sehun! Sehun-ah this is Luhan, be good friends. You will see each other a lot." Minseok pointed at both explaining. "Ah, hello I'm Luhan." Luhan smiled and shook the others hand. "Sehun." The guy replied with a soft smile.

“Sehun-ah, we're going to Luhan's apartment, wanna come?" Minseok said getting into Luhan's car. "Sure, we're going to be seeing each other a lot, why not?" Sehun said getting into the car. Luhan didn't speak a word the whole drive. He felt unnaturally nervous for some reason and he could not figure out for the life of him why. He let Sehun ask all the questions while he just focused on the road. 

"We're here." Luhan contemplated as he stopped the car. Getting out of the car Luhan unlocked the door. 

"Welcome back, Minseok hyung. Oh, and, welcome Sehun." Luhan said bit too brightly. "Thank you." They both nodded towards each other. Minseok quickly made himself at home by sitting comfortably on the couch, feet up and everything. Sehun on the other hand looked rather uncomfortable. 

"Don't be uncomfortable, Sehun. You don't look like you will bite, and neither will I." Luhan smiled and motioned for the male to sit. Just then someone knocked on the door. All three heads turned towards the sudden sound. Luhan made his way to the door as Sehun tried to make himself comfortable. 

"Oh what a pleasant surprise. Come in." Luhan greeted laced with sarcasm.

"Oh! Minseok hyung your back! Oh. Sehun? How do you know Luhan?" Jongin asked walking in. 

"Oh wow! Jongin, it's been a while." They hugged. While Minseok and Luhan were obviously confused, they questioned. "We studied together." They answered. "By the way Minseok, Sehun and Luhan are going to the party tonight. Are you?" Jongin asked. "Sure." Minseok replied. Luhan looked over at Sehun who was already glancing over at him. Luhan suddenly felt self conscious with the gaze of the male. ”Well then, let's do something?" He turned to the others. Jongin and Minseok just sat lazily on the couch barely acknowledging him. "Or we can watch TV." At this Luhan rolled his eyes and made his way over to the couch. He was forced to sit next to Sehun, since Jongin wanted to sit next Minseok and there was only space for two people on each couch.

Luhan picked up the remote and went to change the channel to something they would all enjoy. Skipping through the channels, he had his arm stretched out while pressing the buttons. As he stopped on a channel Minseok and Jongin agreed to, he placed the remote down and carefully placed his arm on his leg. The movement of his arm resting back had brushed against Sehun's, making both turn to each other. Luhan felt himself almost shiver at the way Sehun had looked when he had turned to face him.

"I'll be back." Luhan stood up and walked over to his bedroom. "What the hell." Luhan muttered to himself. He hit his head and pretended he was doing something so the others wouldn't question his leave. As he walked back, he stopped by the kitchen instead. "Anyone up for snacks?" Luhan asked going to his pantry and grabbing a few. "Score!" Minseok screamed as one team scored a goal. Soccer. ”Snacks is a yes?" Luhan muttered as he realised he was talking to himself.

Luhan quickly glanced over at Sehun. Then looked back at the match. Suddenly Sehun's phone rang and he walked out of the room to take the call. Luhan not wanting to invade his privacy stayed in his spot. As Sehun came back he smiled at Luhan. Luhan feeling something akin to flutters smiled back awkwardly. 

"Who was that?" Minseok asked. "Nara." Sehun replied and Minseok chuckled. Why did he chuckle, Luhan thought. As an hour passed the match was finished. "Well I got to go now." Jongin and Minseok stood up and said remotely the same sentences. They laughed as Luhan helped them out the door. "Ah, Luhan. Can Sehun stay with you until the party? I'm really sorry." Minseok said and watched as Sehun walked behind awkwardly. Luhan smirked as he figured out what Minseok was doing. He pulled Minseok into a hug and whispered harshly, "If you're setting us up, I swear to God." Luhan pulled away to make a gesture but Minseok pulled him back. "You'll what? Thank me? Good." Minseok chuckled and shuffled Sehun over to Luhan.

"You two have a lot in common, go find that out." Then Minseok walked off with Jongin, leaving the two standing at the door. "Ah, well. Come back in? It's cold." Luhan said inviting the boy in, once again. "Thanks." Sehun replied stepping back in the house. Luhan walked back to the couch and slumped down. Sehun repeating his actions. "Tell me about yourself." Luhan asked curiously.   
"Well, I'm twenty five and I'm currently a heir, fathers business." Sehun continued making Luhan smile the more he talked. 

"Well yeah, enough about me." Sehun said implying Luhan should talk about himself. "Wow, we do have a lot in common." Luhan chuckled. "Maybe that's why Minseok hooked us up." Luhan chuckled more. Sehun chocked on the provided drink and glanced at Luhan. "Are you kidding me?" Sehun asked confused. "No, of course not."

As Sehun and Luhan got to know each other more, they started bonding more. The laughed at each others jokes, they smiled at each others stories. They looked as if they knew each other for years. "Oh my, it's already 10:40. The party starts soon." Luhan gasped. Sehun laughed as they both got ready. "You look good." Sehun said as he let his gaze linger over the sight of Luhan. "You also." They walked to the car and drove off. Making small talk on the way.

"What kind of party is this? A reunion?" Luhan complained as he saw most of the guys that he used to hang out with all the time. "Aren't you happy to see us?" Chanyeol bear hugged him. "Oh I see you met Sehun? You guys dating yet?" Chanyeol winked. "Oh shut up. Does everyone know about this?” Sehun said and shoved him off. Luhan looked around the room and saw Minseok laughing at him. "Fucker." Luhan expressed, loudly so Minseok could hear, all he received in return was a wink. While Luhan was greeting others, so was Sehun. They really did have quite a lot in common, although the age gap. 

Everyone in the room gathered around the table in the middle of the room. “So to get this party going we’re going to play some games to get drunk and then we’ll go clubbing.” 

"Of course this night wouldn't be complete without a little, spice." Jongdae winked. "Oh god." Yifan muttered to himself in English. "So you all remember the rules? If you don’t answer you have to take a shot." Jongdae gestured a shot.

“Luhan! Have you and Sehun fucked yet?” There was an eruptive laughter and Luhan rolled his eyes.

“What are we, teenagers?” Luhan muttered to himself although he still took the shot. As the vodka hit his throat it burned. He gulped and ran the back of his hand past his lips, looking up he had made eye contact with Sehun. The younger male’s eyes didn’t leave his and they seemed to only get more intense every time he looked back. Luhan felt hot as he saw Sehun’s tongue come out to do a swipe of his lips, all the while staring at Luhan. Even though he didn’t lose another round he still took another shot to preoccupy himself from Sehun’s gaze.

“Alright guys let’s go!”

The club they had entered was darkly lit and had a neon effect with white clothing. They all hollered as Sehun’s white button up glowed in the dark. Good, now he won’t lose sight of him.

Not long after most of them had split up, some going to the dance floor others going to the bar. Luhan knew Sehun was following him but he didn’t look back. The music was so loud it felt like the floor was bouncing. Luhan’s stomach felt warm after taking so many shots and he went on the dance floor without a care of what he looked like. He knew Sehun was watching anyway.

Luhan felt his hips immediately sway to the beat of the music. He noticed he had caught both males and females attention and he was loving it. A smirk presented on his face as he felt a pair of hands placed heavily on his hips, almost digging into his skin. He didn’t know how, but he knew it was Sehun so he let it happen.

Sehun was breathing heavily on his neck. They both swayed in sync to the music and Luhan felt himself get hotter and hotter as the male pressed himself closer and closer. Luhan closed his eyes feeling dizzy just from the way Sehun’s hands were gripping him and the way their bodies were moulding.

The taller male gripped his waist harder and pulled Luhan to face him. Sehun’s hair had fallen onto face from all the dancing and it was extremely attractive. He felt himself gulp and knew nothing good was going to come from Sehun looking like that. Their faces were inches a part. As Luhan's nose hit Sehun's they looked at each other. Luhan saw the glint in Sehun’s eyes and decided to go for it, moving closer and sparing no room. Sehun eager to taste his lips moved closer and locked their lips together. As their lips moved together smoothly, their tongues interloped and Luhan let out a breathy moan. With Luhan's hand falling down Sehun's shirt and Sehun's gripping Luhan's hair, they looked like a mess. Luhan not wanting it to stop, kept going until Sehun ran out of breath. Sehun pulled out of the kiss to breathe. He chuckled a little at the sight of Luhan’s puffed lips and messy hair. “Wow."

"A new couple!" Minseok exclaimed. Suddenly cheers were heard from the guys who had gathered while they were making out. "You all are fucking crazy. I love you guys." Yifan called as he was now on the drunk side. "We should get going." Few people started calling cabs, others going with those who weren’t as intoxicated. 

"Since you arrived with me you can leave with me." Luhan said to Sehun. Sehun not being as intoxicated unlike the others, and Luhan, will remember this night.

-

Luhan unlocked the door to his apartment and locked the door behind Sehun. As soon as Luhan put everything that was in his hands down, Sehun immediately pushed him against the door. Of course, not that Luhan was complaining. Sehun continued their steamy make out and soon enough they were breathing heavily. "I'm not one to have sex on the first meet, however, I care about you." Luhan replied to Sehun who was dragging him to the bedroom. "That's perfect, I can still hug you, right?" Sehun asked cutely. "Of course." Luhan replied with a beautiful smile. As Luhan got into hid bed and he curled into Sehun's hug. "I really like you, Sehun." Luhan breathed out. "The feelings mutual. I’m glad we met.” Sehun replied kissing his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2014 but I edited it because the writing was HORRIBLE. Also changed a few scenes lol.


End file.
